


10 Words About Us

by Karumasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Maybe three, also like two swear words i think, college is hard and these fools give me life, im going to die and its only tuesday, minor detail, slight angst, technically wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumasa/pseuds/Karumasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All your fans will be upset.”<br/>“I don’t care.”<br/>“Does holding my hand really mean that much to you?”<br/>“Of course! Now that I actually get to hold your hand I don’t ever want to let go. Popularity and fans be damned.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Words About Us

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is edited and its like 3am. i also have a japanese speaking test tomorrow i have yet to study for lmao  
> i tried my best  
> also can you tell i really like those horizontal line thingys yet?
> 
> also all these words were picked with a random word generator  
> just in case someone wanted to know

**Crash**

Oikawa could only cry. If only he had paid more attention. If only he hadn’t fooled around with the other team members so much. If only he had waited a few seconds longer. If only he had moved instead of freezing, staring at the lights that kept getting bigger.

If only Iwaizumi didn’t try to save him.

If only......

 

* * *

 

**Shouting**

Iwaizumi was dumbstruck, mind not processing anything that was happening. All he knew was that one second he was lecturing Oikawa for being late to practice and the next second all he could see were the wide brown eyes of his childhood friend as something soft pressed against his lips. Oikawa pulling away to whisper against the shell of his ear was not helping to kick start his brain. If anything, it was making it fail even more.

“You’re so cute flustered, Iwa-chan~”

It was this moment Iwaizumi decided it didn’t matter if his brain was functioning or not. Whatever happened after this he would work out later, hopefully into something long lasting. For now, he had a smirk to wipe off of Oikawa’s face.

The cheering and screaming from the rest of the team just made Iwaizumi to deepen the kiss. He’d yell at everyone for causing a ruckus later.

 

* * *

 

**Shade**

Oikawa hated summer. It was one thing to get sticky and sweaty while playing volleyball and another thing when it was only the sun that caused him to sweat a disgusting amount. Who does the sun think they are? It’s only lucky that Oikawa still looked good despite the heat; otherwise it would have had to go.

“You’re thinking of something stupid again, aren’t you?”

Oikawa quickly rolled over, seeing Iwaizumi standing over him with two drinks in his hands. “The sun is too hot! We should chase it away to the other side of the universe so there won’t be any more chance of people melting.”

“You do realize that the Earth would freeze and everyone would die.” Dropping one of the drinks into Oikawa’s outstretched hand, Iwaizumi laid down in the shaded, cool grass his friend had managed to find. “Though, it might be an improvement. I wouldn’t have to look at your ugly face anymore.”

“So mean!”

Oikawa pouted until Iwaizumi gave in with a sigh and beckoned him closer. Perking up instantly, Oikawa wiggled closer until he was pressed against Iwaizumi’s side, head pillowed by the other’s stomach.

Iwaizumi just watched in faint amusement, fingers automatically threading through the curly chocolate locks. “You know, for someone who always complains about the heat, you sure are clingy.”

“Shh, Iwa-chan.”

Snuggling even closer, Oikawa started drifting off, his sleep idled brain thinking that maybe summer wasn’t so bad.

As long as Iwaizumi was with him, of course.

 

* * *

 

**Leap**

Everyone always said that falling love was scary.  Always comparing it to the feeling of jumping off of a cliff, the feeling of free falling to be thrilling, but never knowing when one was going to hit the bottom to be absolutely terrifying.

Some people would even say that falling love was a huge mistake, while others would say it was the greatest thing in the world.

Except everyone was wrong.

Falling in love isn’t one giant leap. It’s a series of little leaps, slowly going deeper, slowly falling more and more in love. It’s getting caught on tree roots that stick out to the walls, getting scraped up from slipping over the ledge of those little leaps when you aren’t ready, and sometimes even climbing back up to find an alternative route that isn’t so painful for either involved.

It’s both the worst and best thing in the world because, “What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you an idiot?” and “Oh my god, you _are_ an idiot.”

But, if there in one thing Iwaizumi has learned from this whole experience is that, if he had the chance, he would experience it over again an infinite amount of times as long as it was with his idiot of a boyfriend.

And maybe in their next life they’ll find each other and Iwaizumi could experience what it’s like to fall in love in one giant leap. Watching his lover grin childishly over the mini alien space ship, Iwaizumi thinks that would be just as good of a way to fall in love as any.

 

* * *

 

**Gossip**

“Everyone is going to talk.”

“So?”

“Your popularity is going to take a serious hit.”

Shoulders shrug as the other’s hand is grasped even more tightly. “If that’s the price to pay then I don’t need popularity.”

“All your fans will be upset.”

“I don’t care.”

“Does holding my hand really mean that much to you?”

“Of course! Now that I actually get to hold your hand I don’t ever want to let go. Popularity and fans be damned.”

An almost silent sigh sounded. “Whatever you say.”

Neither mentioned the small, fond smile or the gentle squeeze of clasped hands.

 

* * *

 

**Resolving (sequel of Crash)**

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, shh. It’s fine.”

Sobbing echoed through the small white hospital room. “But it’s not! If I hadn’t-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. None of this was your fault. The driver fell asleep behind the wheel and ran a red light. You couldn’t have helped that. It was spontaneous and none of knew that would have happened so stop blaming yourself for something that wasn’t even your fault.”

“But still, I’m so sorry.”

“And I’ll say it a million times over. It’s fine. I would even do it again as many times as I had to if it meant it would keep you safe.”

The sobbing only got louder. “That’s the scariest part!”

A sigh mixed in with the sounds of crying. “How about this? We both take half the blame and we both promise to be more careful from here on out?”

The crying slowly quieted down so that all that was left were tiny, pitiful hiccups. “Okay…”

“Good. Now get up here.”

There was the shuffling of bodies and bed sheets, two bodies situating themselves so they were curled up together on the small hospital bed.

“I’m still sorry.”

“Me too. I’m sorry for worrying you. You’ve had it rough, but everything is going to be alright.”

A nod was all that was given in reply before both boys were drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Finish**

“Iwa-chan~”

“Iwa-chaaaan~”

“Iwa-chan!”

Huffing, Oikawa stomped his foot. He was bored but his lovely, handsome boyfriend was ignoring him for some stupid essay. Throwing himself onto the couch, Oikawa stared at the ceiling for an undetermined amount of time before huffing again and rolling over. Shoving his face into one of the pillows, he bemoaned about his fate and how life was cruel before being cut off at the weight pressing down on his back.

“Is the princess being melodramatic again?”

Oikawa turned his head away from the pillow to glare at the man holding him prisoner. “This princess demands attention! Preferably in the form of cuddling.”

Iwaizumi laughed at the face Oikawa was giving him. “Okay, okay. I finally finished my essay so I can do cuddling. Would you like to walk to bed or am I carrying you like a princess too?” The only answer he got was Oikawa rolling over and reaching his hands out. “Carrying it is then.”

Bending down, Iwaizumi hefted Oikawa into his arms bridal position before making his way through the house and to the bedroom. Gently he lowered the other, mindful of his royal position. “Is there anything else your highness requires?”

“For you to join me. I can’t be expected to cuddle by myself, now can I?”

“Of course, my princess.”

Iwaizumi was rewarded with a purr and Oikawa snuggling himself in closer.

 

* * *

 

**Crawl**

Iwaizumi was there when Oikawa first learned to crawl. He didn’t understand but was captivated anyway. Quickly Iwaizumi learned to crawl too.

Iwaizumi was also there the day Oikawa took his first steps. Not one to be outdone by someone younger than him (even if he was only nine months old and had had no idea Oikawa was younger) Iwaizumi stood up to give it a shot…. Only to promptly fall back down.

It was another month before Iwaizumi could successfully walk on his own.

All throughout his life Iwaizumi was there to see Oikawa’s achievements.

His favorite moments though were watching the looks of pure joy Oikawa had as they both watched their own child grow, starting with crawling.

 

* * *

 

**Answer**

Iwaizumi had fretted about this moment for months. While he knew that with Oikawa around none of his plans were going to go as expected, that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try. Weeks of running from store to store looking for that _perfect_ item, picking up little alien knickknacks along the way. Hours ignoring all of his friends trying to give him advice and help when he didn’t need it.

Iwaizumi knew what he wanted to do. He was a man with a plan, thank you very much.

Months of preparing himself for the one specific occasion.

“Tooru, will you marry me?”

Months of preparation that went down the drain in milliseconds as he watched the tears gather in those brown eyes that he loved so much.

“Oh, Hajime. Of course. Yes!”

Completely forgoing putting the ring, that he slaved over finding, on Oikawa’s finger, Iwaizumi went straight to picking the male up and spinning him, laughing the entire time.  

Oikawa joined in on the laughter, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Iwa-chan, I know you’re excited but you have to actually give me the ring.”

Still laughing Iwaizumi slowly brought Oikawa back to the floor. “Okay, okay.” Opening the velvet box that was clutched in his hand, he removed the ring. “I know you’re not a fan of gold so I got white gold instead.” Iwaizumi placed it in the outstretched palm, knowing that Oikawa wants to look it all over.

“I can’t believe you remembered something like that.”

“Of course I would.”

“You’re so cute Iwa-chan! How did I-” Oikawa cut himself off with a gasp. Iwaizumi just smiled knowing what he found.

On the inside of the ring there was an engraving.

_You are my everything._

The tears that were shed only added to the sweetness of the kiss.

 

* * *

 

**Sick**

“Iwa-chan. Just what are you doing? You’re supposed to be resting.” Setting the tray on the nightstand, Oikawa plucked the book from between Iwaizumi’s hands, marking the page before setting it aside. “Come on now. Lay back down.” Pushing the other’s shoulders gently, Oikawa got Iwaizumi back into his half propped up half laying down position. Grabbing the medicine he brought in, Oikawa measured it out. “Say ahh.”

“I’m sick, not a child.” Grumbling Iwaizumi swallowed the bitter liquid, loving the results but hating the taking part of medicine.

“I know but this is the only time that I’m allowed to dote on you without you causing a fuss.”

“I do not cause a fuss.”

Oikawa just raised his eyebrows while raising a spoon with soup on it to Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“I can feed-” The ‘I-Told-You-So’ look on Oikawa’s face made Iwaizumi shut his mouth. “Fine. Do whatever you want, Shittykawa.” Oikawa just beamed and continued feeding his sick boyfriend.

After half the bowl Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore, wrinkling his nose at the spoon coming at him. “No more. Sleepy.”

Oikawa just blinked. Placing the spoon back in the bowl, everything was put back on the tray next to the bed. Checking Iwaizumi’s temperature to make sure his fever wasn’t returning, Oikawa shed his pants.

“What are you doing?”

“Those pair of jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in.” Crawling onto the bed, Oikawa wiggled his way under the covers and to Iwaizumi’s side.

“You do realize you’re probably going to get sick, right?”

Oikawa just gave a noncommittal hum while pressing his cheek to Iwaizumi’s chest.

The half-eaten soup was left forgotten beside the bed as the world faded out and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure i just gave Oikawa a princess kink  
> i'm like 99.9% sure i hate myself now  
> i'm going to go lament on tumblr b y e


End file.
